crystalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bim
Early Life Not much is known about Bim's early life. He was born into a kittypet life used to getting what he wanted when he wanted for whatever reason he wanted it. He was the runt of his litter that included Brandy and Oscar. Brandy was the eldest and always took charge of his younger smaller brothers Oscar was always right behind Brandy while Bim had a hard time keeping up. When they're beloved twoleg moved house and left them behind they had to fend for themselves. Oscar found himself another Twoleg leaving Bim and Brandy behind unintentionally. Bim followed Brandy and the two became members of Bloodclan. Bloodclan Brandy eventualy rose to become leader under the name The Dark One and Bim became his deputy using the name Trigon.Bim faught with his older littermate over a young she-cat called Star. He won the fight and she became his mate. She already had had a mate who had died and with him she had had a kit called Lenore. Star gave birth to his kits Splashkit and Blackkit but was later killled by Bim's jealouse older sibbling.In agony Bim abandond his son, Blackkit, and taking his daughters, splashkit and Lenore, he fled Bloodclan and all the memorys of Star. He eventualyy had to leave his kits to another she-cat and carry on on his own. CrystalClan Bim eventualy found his new home after following a you muscular she-cat called Froststar to her domain. Claiming that he loved her and begging her to let him stay. Froststar found him very anoying and chased him out several times but he prevailed and she finaly let him into the clan as a warrior.He took on an aprentice called Goldenpaw shortly after and pushed out all memory of his family. Reuniting with his Family Bim was jerked back to his real life when his daughter stumbled into the clan hurt and scared. he vowed never to tell her who he really was but couldn't stop his fatherly instincts from taking over. although he tried to be only a friend and later a mentor to his daughter he found himself wanting to tell her everything. Bim then found his romantic self again when he met Demontalon and fell in love with the violent and tempermental she-cat, although he had to battle with for her against his rival, calm and smooth-talking new warrior Wildclaw. Return of The Dark One Bim's secrets soon came into the light when his brother arrived seeking revenge over his lost deputy Demontalon. Bim was unable to stop his bloodthisty brother from killing two of Demontalons newborn kits. Bim eventualy had to reveal that The Dark One was his littermate and alter to his daughter he eravealed that he was her father. The dark one settled his Clan in a wasteland off the border of Crystalclan to bims dismay. Assumed Death Bim was thought dead when Deepcut of Bloodclan attacked him whilst trying to rescue his daughter. His clan assuming him dead left him in the apws of Bloodclan where his evil brother manipulated him into thinking he was a Bloodclan warrior. Bim forgot all of his friends and family in Bloodclan and took the name Bloodtalon.